Shadows of Home
by MonsterSlut
Summary: The Last Great War of the Time Lords was all I ever knew. I never lived through periods of peace and tranquility, we were always fighting and dying, even when we were trapped within the Time Lock. Now that I'm free, pulled away from my home against my will, I find myself fighting for not only just me, but for the greatest prize in the whole of existence-Creation itself.
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I do not own Doctor Who or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's ++++++**

**One**

You're born, you live, you die.

That's the general rules and regulations of the universe.

From the moment you leave your mother's womb, kicking and screaming in the day light the countdown begins. This is the rules of the universe. It's how it always has been for all races…all except the Time Lords.

We started off in the universe just like everyone else. Tiny little jellyfish sitting in black goop just watching the world go by and concentrating on living past the moment. We evolved over a period of a thousand years just as humans did using science to push ourselves above and beyond the rest. And then we discovered the Untempered Schism.

Some said that is was the prolonged exposure to the Schism over a period of billions of years that gave Time Lords the ability to regenerate. In fact they say a lot of things about the Time Lord race, at first they were kind things but when the war happened…when the war happened we become more hated and fear than the Daleks that we were fighting. Our war…the Last Great Time War wiped entire planets from existence. The Time Lords were singular minded in their declaration to rid the whole of existence of the Dalek Scourge…they didn't care who or what they destroyed in the process.

I was just a soldier. Just a soldier barely out of childhood when the Dalek's attacked and the moment that I left the Time Lord Academy, I was thrown straight into the war. During the many years I fought alongside my fellow soldiers I was to meet two great and fearful men. The Doctor and the Master.

The Doctor led scores of Time Lords into battle but at the last moment the Time Lords resurrected the Master, believing him to be an excellent soldier. But when the moment came that we needed him, he ran away in fear. During that time when the Dalek Emperor took command of the Cruciform the Time Lord Rassilon was brought back to take command of our dying race. Rassilon's intentions were to spare Gallifrey from the destruction on the last day of the Last Great Time War by using the Ultimate Sanction. The Time Lords were to turn themselves into beings of pure consciousness, but by doing so…they were going to destroy the entirety of creation.

And it was the Doctor that refused to allow this to happen.

The Doctor, using a modified Key of Rassilon and a De-Mat Gun, created the Moment to end the war and trap it in a Time Lock in the process. With the Moment, the Doctor destroyed Gallifrey, the Daleks and ended the Last Great Time war. Our people were trapped, left to rot in the Time Lock created by the Doctor.

But then something happened.

The battle was still raging on Gallifrey, Time Lords and Daleks still fought and died on mass, there were less and less every day. Each day there were less and less members of my squad until there was only me remaining. I had been on a patrol when I came across the remains of a Dalek command ship. It was the Cruciform.

Everything after that got a little blurry and when I woke up I was no longer trapped in the Time Lock and I certainly wasn't on Gallifrey anymore. I lay in the middle of a dirty cobbled street with men and women rushing about me, ignoring my complete existence. I stumbled to my feet and pulled my helmet off my head, there was no point in wearing it when everyone around me was wearing heavy fabric dresses or dark suits. Each person carried a long stick with a curl at the end, allowing them to drape it over their arms. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of weapon but if it was it was primitive. Primitive weapons meant a primitive planet and I didn't know how I had even gotten here. Slipping away into an alley, I sat my helmet down on a wooden barrel and started stripping off my outer layer of crimson battle armour. These people saw me out the corner of their eyes but they did not acknowledge me. It would be easier if I wore something less bulky where I would fit in.

I made my way down the cobbled road, pushing through the throngs of aliens whose planet I was now walking on and jumping over piles of rather potent smelling piles of murky brown matter. This planet was indeed disgusting.

I stopped and paused, turning to face a small, ginger creature sitting on several boxes. "Do you know where I am?" I questioned.

It flicked its tail at me and let out a strangled sound before it started to purr.

"Oi!" shouted a little girl by my side. She pulled on the bottom of my shirt and when I looked at her I saw a grubby little girl wearing equally grubby clothing. To me she appeared to be about eleven or twelve but then again I looked like I was only in my early twenties when in fact I was hundreds of years old. "What you doing?" she asked me. "You're talkin' to a cat. Did your ma drop you on your 'ead when you were baby?"

The girl's accent was curious, I was unable to pinpoint the planet of origin from the accent but then again at the Academy I studied war and science, not the species of creation. I knelt down so that I was on eye level with the little girl. "Where am I?" I asked her, staring into those deep brown eyes, one of which sported an ugly bruise like someone had hit her.

"Are you crackers?" she asked me. "You're in Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" I frowned. "Where is Cardiff?"

"Near London," she answered. "London, England."

"What planet?" I asked her again.

"Your ma must have dropped you on your 'ead when you were a baby," she replied in a matter of fact tone. "You're on Earth silly."

Earth, I thought. "Located in Sector 8023 of the Third Quadrant? What year is this?"

She stared at me. "You must be crazy. It's the Year of Our Lord, 1906. Who are you?"

"They call me the Morrigan," I answered. "Who are you, little girl? What are you, little girl?"

"That's a strange name," she frowned. "I'm Alyssa and I'm human," she answered. "Me grandma calls me Alyssa, when she ain't yellin' at me for doin' stuff wrong."

I lightly traced a finger over the bruise on her face. "Who did this too you Alyssa?" I questioned. "Was it your grandmother?"

"She didn't mean too," Alyssa declared. "She'd been drinkin' again, she don't like my pa 'cause e's always away. She says me pa's been runnin' 'round with other women when he was when he married me ma. But he ain't, me pa works for Torchwood. I 'eard 'im say so. Pa said it's a big secret but they chase aliens."

"Can you help me Alyssa?" I inquired. "I'm new here and I have nowhere to stay and I don't know anyone-"

"Part from the cat," she joked. I laughed. I liked this little girl. After hundreds of years fighting it was refreshing to see children laughing and joking instead of being turned into warriors. "You can stay with us," Alyssa told me. "Pa won't mind. He always said I needed a Governess." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the road.

I found myself curious about the girl's father. If this was Earth and Torchwood hunted aliens did this make me the hunted?

Was Alyssa taking me to her father or was she really trying to help me?


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I do not own Doctor Who or any affiliated characters apart from my OC ++++++**

**Two**

Alyssa was right when she said that her grandmother wouldn't notice me when she brought me into her home. I wasn't expecting a two story house with pristinely cut shrubs, lush green grass and a rusty red bricked path leading off the sidewalk and up to a black wooden door with the number twelve displayed proudly in gold. A spotless house wasn't what I was expecting for a girl wearing rags and dressed like a beggar.

She slipped in through a side door entrance, dragging me with her. The inside of the house was even as clean as the outside was. The floor was made out of some kind of deep red, glossy wood with darker red furniture, the room was decorated with ornate gold fixtures, different types of statues and bowls from a variety of different places. The walls were a creamy white colour but over them hung many different types of pictures and fabrics to decorate the room. I stopped in the door of some kind of small room that had drapes pulled closed allowing only a quick look into the room. On the lounge was a woman with her grey curls pulled back into a harsh bun, allowing only a few to escape. She was fast asleep with glass shattered on the ground beside her-my guess was that this appeared to be some kind of cup that she had dropped when she fell asleep.

"She drank too much," Alyssa announced. Her accent had changed from that slightly guttered sound to something much more proper. "Grandmother keep's telling pa that she'll stop drinking but she says what he doesn't know won't hurt him. That's why I got this," she informed me, pointing at her eye. "I said I'd tell him."

"Are adults allowed to hit children on this planet?" I questioned her. Alyssa didn't answer me as she had vanished into the hallway, when I found her she was dragging some kind of trunk out of a smaller room. "Miss Alyssa I don't understand how humanity works when it comes to jobs but I assume you cannot simply allow one such as myself to come in from the streets and work as a-what did you call it?"

"Governess," she answered me. "It will only be until pa gets back. Please say yes! I could teach you about us. I'm twelve, that's old enough."

"Do you always allow strange aliens into your home?" I frowned. "You're a very inquisitive child, running around the streets in the clothes of a beggar and bringing strangers in from the cold." I knelt down so that I was at eye level with her again. "Miss Alyssa, I am a soldier, a killer, I cannot look after you."

"You're a soldier?" Alyssa frowned. "But you're a girl."

"I'm a Time Lord," I confessed. "Gender has no bias on the roles that we play in our society." I patted her shoulder. "Alyssa, all you need do is give me something to wear and give me some food than I will be on my way. I do not belong here and if your father does indeed work for an organisation to hunts aliens it would be a good idea for me to get as far away from here as I possibly could."

"But you're my friend," she pouted. "I don't have very many friends, grandmother says all we need is alliances. You'll be my friend won't you?" A part of what this little girl was saying struck a chord with me. She was me. When I was a child I had friends but as soon as I was taken to the Time Lord Academy they became competition. There was 2.47 billion children on Gallifrey when it fell…2.47 children stuck in the Time Lock and somehow I escape, an insignificant soldier.

"When does your father return from work?" I questioned her.

"He said he would be back by Christmas," Alyssa exclaimed. "It gets boring here so I dress up and go outside. Pa knows, but he doesn't say anything about it." She pulled something off her head and dark red curls fell out, framing her face.

"This…Christmas…" I frowned, "when is it?"

"A week," Alyssa replied. "Christmas is in seven days. Will you stay until then? Morgan you'll love Christmas, there's presents and lots of food and singing. Oh please say that you'll stay for Christmas. It's human tradition."

"My name is Morrigan," I corrected her. "Not Morgan." I sighed and shook my head. "Are you not afraid of me?" I asked her. "Your father hunts aliens and I'm an alien…although you're alien to me…this whole planet is alien to me."

"You're lost," Alyssa replied in a matter of fact tone. "And pa says I should always help people who are lost. I think that means aliens too." She opened the trunk up and started sifting through the clothing stored in the box. "This used to be my mothers," Alyssa informed me. "She worked for Torchwood as well. She died when I was a little girl. Uncle Jack couldn't save her." Finally Alyssa seemed to settle on something for me to wear in a midnight blue colour. "Blue will do with your eyes."

I stared at the pile of clothing Alyssa was holding in her hands and shook my head. "It looks so restrictive. I never wear dresses like that. I'm a soldier."

"It's proper," Alyssa scolded me. "Women wear dresses, men wear suits."

"Why?" I asked me.

She shrugged. "Grandmother says that this is how a proper lady acts."

"Miss Alyssa, have you never stopped to question the order of the universe?" I asked her. "On Gallifrey we question everything. We like to know how everything works. Why it does what it does. We're inquisitive…I mean, we were inquisitive." I toyed with the pendant around my neck and looked at Alyssa, "I can't stay, Miss Alyssa." Her face fell. "I shouldn't even be here. My planet was lost, trapped within the Time Lock with millions of Daleks. I fought a bloody war day in, day out. Blood and battle are all I know. But for some reason I was pulled out and left here on Earth in 1906. Why?"

"I don't understand," Alyssa whispered.

"Exactly," I told her. "I don't understand, I have so much knowledge in my head, I can see time and space and everything in between and yet whatever brought me here I can't see or even begin to grasp. Escaping a Time Lock is impossible. Well practically impossible. The only things that can already have to be in place like a signal or very small objects or even via emergence temporal shift but even then we didn't have the technology to do that anymore. Our TARDIS fields were wiped off the face of Gallifrey, all battle TARDIS's were destroyed, any that remained were without weapons-just scientific vessels."

I got to my feet and let the pendant fall flat against my chest. On the pendant was the symbol of my family, engrained deeps into the metal that was crafted by my family. To anyone it would look just like a series of lines and circles but to anyone on Gallifrey it symbolised that I, and anyone in my family, was a descendant of Apeiron, one of the six founders of Time Lord society. "If I stay here I'm putting you in danger," I whispered. "I've only ever killed Daleks, never have I been directly responsible for the loss of innocent lives. I'm sorry Miss Alyssa but the answer is no."

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. She threw me a sad glance before she ran off to the front door and opened it. I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear it. There was a man at the door, he spoke in another curious accent, it was far more brash, and didn't have any of the flow that Alyssa's accent did. "Uncle Jack?" I heard Alyssa frown. "Where's papa?"

"Working," the man replied. "Alyssa, is there anyone in here apart from you and your grandmother?"

Alyssa paused. "Please don't hurt her!" she blurted out. "She's my friend! She hasn't done anything!"

I drew my staser pistol and aimed it at the doorway as the man came in, Alyssa pushed behind him. "Let her go!" I growled.

He looked me up and down over the top of his pistol like he didn't know what to make of me. "Who are you and what are you doing in this house?"

"Don't hurt her!" Alyssa cried. "She's my friend! She's lost, she needs help! Don't hurt her!"

"Alyssa get into the other room!" he shouted.

"Uncle Jack!" Alyssa yelled.

I paused when I caught a glimpse of technology on the man's wrist that shouldn't even be there. "Is that a Vortex Manipulator?" I frowned. "That technology is beyond this world. How did you get it?"

He lowered his pistol. "Who are you? What are you?"

"They call me the Morrigan," I replied. "I'm a Time Lord." As soon as the words left my mouth his stature changed.

"You're Time Lord?" he asked me. "Do you have a TARDIS? Where is it? Do you know the Doctor?"

"Do you know the Doctor?" I asked him. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he answered. "I think we should talk."


End file.
